Through the Memories
by Singer of Water
Summary: He had been threatened by a girl with a taser and now he's been spending years with her and more. Darcy/OC


"Sir," Barry said, walking up to Coulson and the two women and two men. "Some of the scientists have a bit of information on the 0-8-4, but not much," he informed.

"Alright," Coulson said, nodding his head. He turned back to the woman in the front of the group. "Please, Dr. Foster, stay out of this. This doesn't concern you," he said before walking away.

"Hey!" the darker haired woman called out, waving a fist. "That's our data!" She turned to Barry, a glare on her face. "Hey, you, why don't you tell your friend in the matching suit to give us our stuff back. We worked hard for that!"

"Sorry, ma'am," Barry said, keeping a calm face, "but we have authority over any and all information on the object in question."

"We spent days working on that data," the first woman said, her brow furrowing. "Just because you S.H.I.E.L.D. people found whatever that thing is doesn't mean you're able to take other people's findings."

"I'm sorry, but we were given orders," he answered. His eyes widened and he took a step back when he saw the second woman approach him, a taser in hand.

"Look, we've had a long day and we don't need some wannabe government organization controlling our lives," the woman yelled. "Give us the data back and I won't electrocute your nuts off."

"Darcy!" the first woman and man snapped.

""I'm sorry about her," the woman said, "she's got a temper every now and then."

Barry smirked. "That's fine. But I'm still going to have to say no, I won't be giving back your data."

"You're lucky they were here," the woman known as Darcy said with a glare. She might as well have been growling.

"No offense, but you're not much of a threat," he said with a chuckle as she turned around. A grin grew on his face when Darcy turned around, her glare worse than before.

"I can take you down no problem," she said, jabbing a finger at him.

"Then I guess that means I'll be seeing you later then," he said before turning away. He peeked over his shoulder and grinned at the fuming dark haired female. She was an interesting one, that was for sure.

ooOOoo

"Seriously?" Darcy exclaimed, throwing her hands in the air. "You're back?"

"I was given orders to come here and report what happened" Barry said, grinning at the annoyed face that was on Darcy's face. He looked around the area. London was practically in pieces! He whistled a gradually lowering note as he looked from one area to the next. "A lot happened here, huh?"

Darcy folded her arms across her chest, her lips pushed together in a pout of annoyance. "I'm not telling you what happened. That's for me to know and for you to butt out of."

"Not even if I took you to dinner?" he asked. He grinned brightly when he saw Darcy's mouth fall open and her arms slump to her side. "I'll take that as a yes."

"Fine," Darcy said, pointing a finger at him. "But I'm picking the place." She turned on her heel only to turn on it again and look at him. "You're lucky you're cute."

ooOOoo

The grin wouldn't leave his face. He stood up there in his tux, the smile practically ripping his face apart. He looked to Tony, who stood next to him, his best man, then looked down the line at the others who smiled back at him. He turned back when he heard the music begin and saw Jane and his twin sister walking down in their bridesmaid dresses with the other bridesmaids. The music changed and his attention, like everyone else in the room, turned to the doors.

His breath left him when he saw her. She looked gorgeous. She was glowing as she was lead down the aisle by her dad. The smile on her face and the blush on her cheeks made him smile even bigger. If his smile hadn't ripped his face in half then, it was going to now.

He was probably the luckiest man on Earth. He was marrying the most amazing girl he had ever met. The woman he loved.

ooOOoo

"I'm here, babe, I'm here," he said, holding her hand in his. He cringed as her grip on it increased, crushing his fingers together. "You're doing great, Dar."

"I'm going to kick you in the balls for getting me pregnant," she hissed before she squeezed her eyes shut. She cried out in pain.

Barry smiled lightly at her threat. She always had some sort of threat whenever she was really mad. But right now they had no regrets on their baby. They were excited for her to come to this world. Darcy was just beyond in pain and he could only let her threaten him and crush his hand.

"Just one more push, Mrs. Madison," the doctor declared.

Barry's heart skipped a beat. This was happening. Any second now and he was going to be a fa-

His heart soared when he heard at the sound of the high pitched cry that followed his wife's cry of pain. He placed a kiss on his wife's forehead as they waited for the doctor to clean their baby up. He and Darcy had large smiles on their faces when the squirming bundle was handed to them. Barry stared down at the baby girl, the largest smile he ever had on his face as he looked at her in Darcy's arms.

"Here's your daddy, baby," Darcy said, a few tears slipping down her face as she smiled at her. She smiled up at her husband as she passed their baby to him.

"Hey, sweetheart!" he greeted as the squirming infant in his arms. He smiled as his eyes watered as he stared down at her. "Hi, Elizabeth," he said softly, running light fingers over her head. "I'm your daddy."

He placed a kiss on her head. He was on cloud nine. He was a dad. He had a child. He had a beautiful daughter he could say was his. He had a little girl to love and watch grow throughout each year. He would help her with school, take her to dance lessons, or piano lessons, or violin, or whatever she wanted to learn. He would help he and watch her grow.

He kissed Elizabeth's head before turning to his wife and placing a kiss on her forehead. "You were great."

"I'm never getting pregnant again," Darcy said with a light laugh.

ooOOoo

Barry chuckled, smiling lightly as he stared at Darcy, Ella, and Aaron. The children were fast asleep on his wife's lap while the dark haired woman stared at the movie on TV. Yeah, she was never going to get pregnant again. Here they were with a nine year old and a five year old. He had a family that he was proud to call his. He loved all three of them with all his heart.

Darcy looked up and smiled at Barry. "What're you doing?"

"Just thinking," Barry said simply, smiling back at her.

"That's nothing new," she laughed. She smiled down at their children and ran a hand through their hair. "What were you thinking of?" she asked, looking back at Barry.

"Just thinking about the day we met, our wedding and the kids' births," he said, taking a seat next to her and pulling the sleeping Ella onto his lap. He smiled when she curled up into a ball.

"You and that memory of yours," the brunette laughed. "Is there anything you don't remember?"

"Nope!" he said, popping the P. "I even remember what you said to me the first time we met. You threatened me with that taser of yours."

"Oh please," Darcy said, rolling her eyes. "That can't be the first thing I said."

"No, but it was one of the first things you said."

"Whatever," she said, rolling her eyes once more.

"I love you, babe," he said, putting his arm around her and placing a kiss on her head.

**Thank you to the anon for the prompt! I originally was going to put it in Life at the Tower, but I decided to make it a oneshot for Barry and Darcy and give them some love. Thank you for the prompt.**

**If you'd like to ask the Avengers and Barry any questions, feel free to leave a message on my tumblr: winter-is-ending**


End file.
